


You Do Not Know

by justdreaming88



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-17
Updated: 2012-04-17
Packaged: 2017-11-03 20:26:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/385574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justdreaming88/pseuds/justdreaming88
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Poem written by Padme integrated into a short story read by Vader. Written pre-RotS.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Do Not Know

'You Do Not Know...  
You do not know how much you hurt me  
You do not know how much I needed you  
When I held our children in my arms.  
You do not know how much I missed you.

You do not know how much I love you.  
But the machine that you have become  
Is not the man I fell in love with  
He is not the father of my beautiful Luke and darling Leia.

You do not know how much I missed you  
Or how my heart stands still when someone says your name  
You do not know about our children and you do not know where I am.

Every time I looked in our son's eyes all I saw was you  
That little boy that thought I was an angel  
That strong man who gave his life for me

You do not know how those last words taunt me "What I do now. I must do alone."  
You do not know how much I need you, but now  
My love, my husband, my Anakin is no more  
Like me......'

Darth Vader lifted his headpiece off and Anakin fumbled trying to wipe the tears away from his face. Anakin remembered the day the storm trooper had brought a wooden box with Amidala's crest carved on the top. Inside were six things; a small leather bound dairy, a japor snippet and four holo cards. One was a picture of Padmé with two babies craddled in her arms. Another was of her family, one was of Padmé and him on Naboo during his first visit. The last one was on Anakin, is Padawan braid hanging loosely at the side of his head.

He looked back at the poem in the diary; he had never known that she could write like that. Anakin replaced his helmet and Darth Vader strode down the corridor, his cloak rippling behind him.


End file.
